


Last Night

by kla1991



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst, F/F, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kla1991/pseuds/kla1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That you love her is a waste of a miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

That you love her is a waste of a miracle.

You cannot imagine happiness, even as you smile at her, standing nervous in your doorway, as if you could refuse her, as if she is not the most beautiful thing that a century and more has made.

It’s late at night in Cairo. You’ve flung your hotel curtains wide, opened the windows to let in the darkness. Far too late to visit the bodies of three young boys in a morgue, too late to get transportation to a dig site in the desert or see much of anything there without a flashlight. Too late, much too late, to turn back now.

If only she had come with a gun in her hand.

_How you holding up?_

_Fine,_ you lie, and add it to the list of lies you’ve told her. A truth to counter it: _Grateful you came._

She shrugs. Curly hair disrupted by the motion, tumbling over itself in the dim light.

_I thought you might like the company. Do you want to talk or…_

_No._

_Well, then._

And her smile is mischief and magic and you are grateful there won’t be time for this memory to fade.

_I guess we could find something else to do._

You promised yourself you’d make it up to her, that for accepting your deceit you would give her joy to fill these final days.

So you let her take you. Let her have her fill. Pour out what you are, what you know, what you feel, until you are empty, hollow for the judgment day. Ignore that she fills you up again.

She kisses you, clings and bites and bruises. Dear god, you love her for this. Raw and harsh and overwhelming, it’s as if she’s trying to replace a century and more of feeling nothing at all.

It’s as if she knows it’s the last night of the world.


End file.
